roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Officer
Officer during the Battle of the Hilltop Outpost.]] The Officer is a common class found under all sections (infantry, skirmishers, militia, cavalry and artillery.) as a regiment variation. Officers do not directly have any power or ability to control other team players actions, something a lot of new players may not realize when first picking the class ("I am officer, follow me in a line!"). The class does however come with 2 unique items as well as a generic one. Due to the officer class having two short ranged weapons (one being a firearm), it is highly recommended that you play offensive when using this class, and try to get as close as you can to an enemy. Do not try to snipe enemies from afar with your pistol, as it will only result in wasted time that you could be spending killing people up close. It is also recommended that you stay near your teammates, as it will give them slightly more accuracy in a short area of effect. The officer also gives damage, movement speed and accuracy buffs. Weapons The first item of the officer is a Pistol. The pistol unlike other firearms has a short reload time as well as the ability to be reloaded while the player walks (Though this does make you walk slightly slower then normal). However, the pistol also has the shortest range out of any firearm, as well as the lowest amount of damage. A pistol shot will do about as much damage as a knife hit from long range (long range for a pistol that is), from an average range it will do about half health (Average range for a pistol) and from very short range it can 1 shot a player, like all other firearms do from short range. It can also one shot if hitting the head of another player from decent range, it is however quite unlikely to hit the head of a player, especially one that is moving. Pistols have the same texture and look as all other firearms, and is obviously formed as a pistol. The second item is the Sword (or sabre, i will refer to it as only sword to save time.) Swords are the most common weapon in the game, it is fast and effective doing 1/3 of a players health per hit, it has the ability to block and has 3 different attack directions which it can hit from (Holding it upwards then swinging it downwards, holding it diagonal then swinging it diagonally downwards and holding it back a bit down low, then swinging it in-front making the sword penetrate a player.) The third and final item is the spyglass. When having the spyglass equipped and holding left click, the player can use it to see long distances. It's not exactly the most useful item, as it's only purpose is it spy on the enemy, while you already know where they are. If for some reason the enemy has some sort of secret plan or are building a base which is not visible without the spyglass then it could be useful, it is however mostly useless. Trivia *For historical accuracy, the 42nd Regiment of Foot for the United Kingdom, best known as The Black Watch, has a Scottish flintlock pistol for the Officer class pistol. It appears to be grey/silver and when the model is fully viewed, it has a rams head on the handle. This pistol is called "The Scottish Highland Pistol". Category:Equipment Menu